Plus Que Ma Propre Vie
by pinkpower
Summary: For once, everything unravels intro true bliss when you change your point of view, but in the end it's only the beginning. // Post-Chapter Eighteen to Chapter Thirty-Nine. Alternating POV's. All about Nessie.


**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me, and sadly never will. ('Tis why I believe the jolly, fat man doesn't like me very much anymore. *sighs*)**

**Rosalie's POV**

In all my many decades, never had my immortal irises had the honor—the marvel—of beholding something so petite and _miraculously_ innocent. For a few weeks, I had been fantasizing about an infant boy as Bella elucidated him to me. He was so vivid in her imagination that she always glowed when she spoke of EJ; and it was easy to tell that Bella already loved the child forming rapidly in her womb. Although, she was in gargantuan amounts of pain—no—dying through her pregnancy, she still had the energy to debate with the overprotective Edward and that mongrel over _whether or not_ the baby should be kept alive.

Of course, I sided with Bella in order to protect the baby. Yes, there was a very large part of me hurting—_aching_ with jealousy that one thing I've always wanted was growing inside Bella's stomach. It wasn't fair, that she was choosing to damn herself by joining the family but giving birth to something so precious all at the same time. No, that opportunity had been stolen from me a long time ago. Hence, I had no time to linger on my envy. After all, Bella was a part of the family now, despite my many protests, and she was rightfully pleading for my assistance to ensure her child's security.

There was _no way in hell_ an innocent baby would perish because its father and Bella's mutt mistakenly depicted it to be nature's abomination.

And _she_ wasn't. The baby was with supple, porcelain flesh, as gentle as the petals on a moonflower, and already I could make out the shadows of bronze hairs sprouting from her scalp. Almost every feature belonged to Edward, except her eyes. They were a striking milk-chocolate brown, wide with wonder. May every kind heart that these orbs encounter be blessed, for I swear her eyes were as magical as the rest of her. I dare say this child was lovelier than I.

_Renesmee._

"Hi, hi there," I cooed to the baby girl as I lifted her in the air. She gurgled in excitement, "Who's beautiful? Who's the most beautiful baby in the world? You are. Oh, yes you are!"

I knew how ridiculous I must have seemed—if anything, Emmett would surely be poking fun at me right about now if he were anywhere in sight—but I didn't really care. Renesmee was finally here, and no longer a distant dream that Bella and I had been fighting for. Unfortunately, her first few seconds in the world hadn't been the happiest. So I put it on my shoulders to give Renesmee a warm welcome to her universe.

_Edward definitely doesn't have the time even care about that now, does he? _I thought bitterly to myself, but backtracked when I recalled he was upstairs with Bella and making sure the transformation went as smoothly as possible.

"You are so precious!" I giggled out of sheer exhilaration, gently bringing Renesmee back down to rest on my left shoulder.

I figured she must have been exhausted, thus I attempted to soothe to soothe Renesmee by rubbing her back in a circular motion with my hand. However, I could almost feel her eyes intensely focused on an object behind us. Then, I heard breath hitching while awkward footsteps made their way forward.

In a reaction to these movements, my nostrils wrinkled in disgust, and captured the scent of _wet dog_.

"Are you still here?" I inquired; never would I bother to fake respect for a mongrel as smelly as this one. I turned around so that Renesmee didn't have to look at his mug any longer. He was trembling (with anger I assumed) as if he were about to collapse right there on the floor, and it was my initial response to back away. "If you think you're going to cause harm to this baby, you can forget about, mutt! You'll never get close enough. So if you know what's good for you, just stay away."

This I would have sworn on my life—well, existence—to ensure Renesmee's safety. I knew the intense loathing Jacob held towards to Renesmee, and if he came near her. . . He'd surely do the unforgiveable, and murder her! Well, not on my watch or _ever_. Bella's grueling weeks of strive and suffering would not go in vain.

**Edward's POV**

I am very tempted to side with Rosalie, but I would rather dispose of the dog myself.

**Jacob's POV**

"No!" was my instinctive reply to Rosalie's accusation. "I wouldn't harm her in a million years! You have to believe me!"

As expected, Blondie was all too skeptical of my sudden change of attitude. I hate to say it—really, I do—but I couldn't blame her. But the thing is, something _had _changed in me; transformed into. . . I don't even know what. At last, I knew what Sam, Jared, Paul, and Quil were eternally bragging about, but in truth I never thought I could be so lucky. No—maybe this isn't luck, just a way things are finally going right for once in my life. In one moment, everything was clear and as bright as day, better even. The most remarkable thing that had ever happened to me. . .

I imprinted.

My eyes were glued to the bundle in Rosalie's arms, though she was now struggling to face me as well. She was making frustrated baby noises, trying to twist around but Rosalie's grip was too tight. Sadly, this attempt was futile, but still so adorable.

"Oh, tell me you _didn't_," Blondie sneered in repulse, finally clocking on.

I'd be so annoyed if I weren't already in shock myself.

Rosalie rolled her eyes, heaving a ferocious, angry sigh. "You really are a dog."

"Look, Malibu Barbie, I know you're busy conveying your disinterest in me, but I'm not sure what makes you think I care." I replied, putting on my best get-over-yourself look.

"Do even know what 'convey' means?" She smirked, quirking a wearied eyebrow.

"Funny, I thought Dorothy melted the Wicked Witch of the West."

"Nugh-yuh!" Renesmee protested, bringing her tiny hand to Blondie's cheek. For just a fraction of a second, I saw her golden eyes widen with surprise.

"Oh my," Blondie murmured, staring at Renesmee, but eventually a smile adorned her rosy red lips. "Okay, dog, you win, but only because she wants to see you, too. Though, I'm not sure why you, of all imbeciles in the world, would intrigue her."

I nodded solemnly, as Rosalie placed the baby girl in my arms so that I was cradling her. Nobody else had ever fit so perfectly—easily, actually. I didn't understand how my feet were firmly planted on the ground, yet I was soaring through the stars at the same time. Renesmee just stared up with me wither stunning, unblinking pools of brown; she was so innocent and so vulnerable. How could I have ever thought her to anything less than my salvation? _My_ own personal sun.

And then the most extraordinary thing happened: she smiled at _me_.

"Well, hey there, Renesmee," I greeted, feeling a grin spread like smooth butter onto my face.

Somehow, mustering up words was much simpler than I thought it would be, but. . . that name just didn't sound right on my tongue. It was much too complicated for someone so simple, and well it was a mouthful. Why Bella cursed her with this name is beyond me.

_Ren-nez, Nez, Nezzie. Hum, no. Aha, Nessie_!

"Say, Blondie, what do you think about the name 'Nessie'?" I questioned. In truth, I didn't care whether or not she liked it or not, but it wasn't like Nessie could respond.

"Hmm, it is rather _cute_," she commented with a small smile on the right-hand corner of her lips, "and it does seem to fit her somewhat. Why don't you ask her?"

"Um, okay," I replied, still smiling at Nessie. "Do you like that name?"

She looked almost confused, tilting her head slightly like a puppy would. Wait, she actually understood that? The baby raised her palm, and I'm guessing she was trying to reach my face but failed, so I bowed my head down to help her out.

My eyes widened in dismay, as my mind was suddenly overflowing with somebody else's vintage point; I was looking up at myself while my query to her replayed.

_I like it, but who is Nessie?_

Well, she sure is something.

"You are, squirt," I answered with a light chuckle. "Renesmee is just a bit too long and-"

_You're lazy? _She gurgled.

"Pretty much." Out of the corner of my eyesight, I could Blondie with a quizzical look plastered on her expression. "What's your problem?"

"Does Nessie look bigger to you?"


End file.
